Mom, I Am A Wild Child
by SlowGoldenFields
Summary: They know that he's Piper's son but do they know the rest of him? Sorry I am just TERRIBLE at summaries...
1. Young Parenting

Chris woke up at 1:00 in the morning to his alarm. He snuck upstairs where _The Book of Shadows _was kept and flipped to the time-forwarding spell. He reread the note he gave to his family.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I just went back home to check what's been going on since I left. DO NOT GO AFTER ME. It's too dangerous for you guys, especially Mom. Please. I'll be fine. _

_Chris _

He took a deep breath and said the spell. Suddenly a bright portal opened from the interlocking circles he drew on the wall. He walked through it and the portal closed behind him.

_Present day San Francisco_

"He did WHAT!" shrieked Piper, blowing up the antique vase her grandmother owned. She stared in shock at her hands, unaware that her sisters were slowly backing up from the kitchen to put more distance between them and the renegade hand-bombs.

"Boy, Chris really put his foot into it this time," whispered Paige to Phoebe.

"Gee, ya think?" said Phoebe, tripping over a plant pot and spilling all the dirt over the highly polished wooden floor.

Piper whirled around, groaning in dismay at the shattered pot. "Oh My God, what's wrong with me?" she asked. She went to the dirt-filled area and picked up the broken shards. Phoebe and Paige pitched in, gathering all the dirt and throwing it away in the garbage.

"It's not a big deal, Piper. Chris is a big boy. He can take care of himself, okay? You've got to let go sometime," Phoebe said.

"It's just that I'm scared what Wyatt might do to him. We need to go there," deadpanned Piper, going to the attic.

"Piper, he said to leave him alone," reasoned Phoebe.

"But seeing as his mom is Piper, she never will," admitted Paige.

The three of them entered the attic and face the B.O.S (**if you see this it stands for Book of Shadows**). The page was already opened to the time-travel one.

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient power,_

_To go to a further place,_

_Take us through time and space_

_XxxxblackoutxxxX_

_San Francisco 2026 _

Chris wandered through the streets and wound up in an alley. He felt the sizzle of energy behind him before the rebel even spoke.

"It's not safe to wander around in the alleys, especially with the recent activity," said a muscular with black hair and blue eyes. Chris smiled as he recognized the rebel's voice.

"What if it's an old time friend?" asked Chris as he turned around and faced his best friend, Dante.

"SON OF A FREAKIN' BITCH!!!!" Dante exclaimed, embracing his friend.

"What's going on, amigo?" Chris said as they pulled back.

"Man, you came at the right time," said Dante wryly.

"Why? Did the Revolution go down?" Chris inquired worriedly.

"First of all, Sophia misses her dad like crazy and secondly, the Revolution might as well be dead 'cause we lost almost a quarter of the team and either they're dying or pulling back."

"Well, Sophia's dad misses her too but what about Kada? Isn't she her godmother? She practically adores her as if she was her own daughter," he countered.

Dante shook his head. "She's gone crazy. She went all silent and no talking to everyone except me and Sophia and even then it's little. Wanna know why?"

Chris was in shock so badly that he forgot Dante asked. "What? Oh, why? She's not the type of person to react to anything no matter what it was like this."

"Remember Nikolai? Kada's boyfriend?" asked Dante.

He did. Nikolai was a friendly, outgoing, good-looking guy. Everyone always called him Niko, 'cause he wanted everyone to be relaxed when he's around. His line of work was causing some unease with the rest of the Revolution. He was a former demon and Wyatt's second in command when crossfire in the Revolution's headquarters injured him. Kada held him captive and exchanged info on Wyatt for medical healing. In the end, he turned good and formed a relationship with her. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"He blew his cover and Wyatt killed him," Dante stated simply. "Those few weeks after that was a total wreck. She went insane with grief. Her powers and skills took over her. Things flying apart. She broke iron bars. For Christ's sake, she could've killed herself if she wanted to but now she's got a vendetta against Wyatt and she will avenge him."

Chris stared at Dante in shock and disbelief. "I gotta talk to her. I need to see her."

"You will but be careful. She might seem put together but sometimes she will fall apart and just tear everything on sight to pieces," Dante warned.

They arrived at a brick wall at an end of an alley. "Well, I hope you still remember the layout 'cause I sure as hell don't want you to get lost," Dante added jokingly. "OI! Will you people open up?! We got company," he bellowed.

"Real subtle, dude. No demon is gonna notice the psychotic rebel screaming the wall down," Chris muttered.

"My motto: the hell with subtlety," Dante replied with a laughing look.

The walls split to view a door. Dante opened the door that appeared and they went through. The wall disappeared behind them.

_XxxxblackoutxxxX_

"Where the hell are we?" Paige said as the sisters passed by a street filled with signs of demolition and destruction.

"I don't know. Do any of you guys recognize this place?" Piper asked as she turned her head to look for anything familiar.

"No, but I think we're gonna find out," Phoebe yelled as two demons shimmered in front of them.

"Who are you three?" a demon asked.

"We're the Charmed Ones and we need to know where my son, Chris, is," Piper replied, raising her arms for an incoming battle.

"Wait. Chris is your son?" the demon asked.

"Yeah. Why do you asked?" she replied.

"Cause we're his friends from the Revolution. We'll take you to him." The two of them grabbed their hands and disappeared.

_XxxxblackoutxxxX_

Chris went out of the room, looking for his best friend and former girlfriend. He finally gave up when he remembered the Bohemian room, the one place where everybody can relax over a beer and sing, play, or dance to music. It's also the one place where he knew she would be at.

He took a deep breath and opened the door and stopped in shock.

A young woman of about 25 was sitting on a stool playing her guitar and singing one of her and Chris's favorite songs:

_From underneath the trees,_

_We watched the sky._

_Confusing stars,_

_The satellites._

_I never dreamed,_

_That you'd be mine,_

_But here we are,_

_We're there tonight._

_Singing 'A-men I, _

_I'm alive'_

_Singing' A-Amen I,_

_I'm aliivve'_

_If everyone cared,_

_And nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved, _

_And nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared,_

_And swallowed their pride,_

_We'd see the day_

_Where nobody died._

Kada stopped, sensing that someone else was in the room. She changed, morphing into a muscle-bound entity of ice. She drew daggers from a holster and raised them, prepared for any battle.

"I know you're out there. It's no good being invisible forever," she taunted.

Chris laughed and rematerialized in front of her. "You never change, you know that?"

"You son of a bitch," Kada muttered. She lifted her hands and slashed his forearm. Blood oozed from the wound.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped.

"If you think for one minute that I'll be a-okay with you popping out of the blue in 6 months and not even checking on your own daughter or how much she needed you when Bianca died, you're wrong," she snarled.

"Wait a minute."

Chris whirled around and saw his mom and aunts gaping at him.

"You're a dad?" Piper whispered, stunned.

"Oh shit."

_XxxxblackoutxxxX _

"I cannot believe this. You're 23 and you're already a dad. This is un-freaking-believable. I need to sit down," Piper said, wobbling unsteadily.

"I told you guys not to come after me," Chris moaned.

"Jesus, man, if it was me, I'd shut the hell up," Kada whispered.

"And who would _you _be?" asked Paige, giving Kada the once-over look.

Kada walked up toward Paige and snapped, "I'm someone who has half a mind to kick all of your asses. Including Big Mamma there," looking at Piper.

"Hey, Kada, chill. Or better yet, _unchill_," Chris warned, looking at her still-freeze mode.

"Oh, sorry."

She morphed. The ice-creature changed into a young woman with the words _strength and danger_ written all over her. Her backless halter top revealed a back covered with tattoos. Phoebe noticed words and symbols: _Freedom, Love, Peace_ and she also noticed names, the largest of which was _Nikolai_ written in an elegant script and other names, including Chris's and Bianca's. Her eyes were the most astonishing purple color (**purple is ma favorite color)**.

"By the way, Sophia is not at school, summer vacation and all. So she's" Kada checked her watch, "probably eating lunch now so go to the kitchen. You go off and see your girl."

Chris practically ran out the door and made way to the way and stopped in his tracks.

A little girl of about 5 was getting ice cream from the freezer. She was singing so loudly it made Chris laugh.

_Now you're gone,_

_I realize my love for you was strong_

_And I miss you here _

_Now you're gone._

_I keep waiting here by the phone_

_With the pictures hanging on the wall._

"Hey, Madonna, can I have some ice cream?" Chris said.

Sophia turned around. "Daddy!" she yelled. She ran and hugged him.

"Hi, honey. How are you?" he asked, hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine, I just missed you so much," she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too, Soph." He didn't want to let go just yet. He wanted to enjoy the moment.

"You know, Uncle Wyatt is really lucky to have a brother fighting for his goodness."

"Thanks, sweetheart. It means a lot," Chris said, flattered.

Dante came into the kitchen and asked Sophia, "Hey, _querida_, do you mind if I talk to your dad for a minute?"

Sophia nodded and gave Chris a peck on the cheek before bouncing off.

Chris stood up straight and asked, "What's up, D?"

"I thought you knew that she was pissed off at you. I didn't think to warn you," Dante said, embarrassed at his forgetfulness.

"Yeah, but I cleared it up with Kada," Chris dismissed.

"Dude, I'm not talking about Kada. I'm talking about Sophia," Dante said.

"What!" Chris exclaimed. "Why would she be angry at _me_?"

"Well, she was already sad because Bianca was always out on undercover missions and with you already gone Kada was the one tucking her in to bed. You didn't see all this?" Dante asked.

"God, no." Chris ran his fingers through his hair. "She never gave off any anger signs."

"Well not anger per say but sadness or depression," Dante corrected.

Kada walked in and told them, "I gave Piper a calming drought just to cool her down, although I could've done it for her."

"Anyways, how long are you staying here?" Dante asked.

"Not for long. I just needed to check on you guys," Chris said.

"Great. Then let's go tell your daughter that you're gonna disappear on her again," Kada said angrily.

"Hold up. You think I love doing this to her?" Chris protested.

"No, but you can help reduce the pain," she suggested.

"The only reason I'm doing this is to make everything better and for people to be alive again you retard," he snapped.

Dante stepped in, noticing the dangerously glittering blue flame igniting in Kada's eyes, and said, "Okay, will you two chill? Let's talk about this when we get some sleep."

Next Chapter…


	2. Promises, Promises

_Chris was walking through a field and stopped in front of a huge apple tree and looked down and smiled. Bianca was sitting on the bottom of the tree, munching on an apple, grinning at him._

"_Wanna join me? There's room for one more," Bianca said._

"_Scooch." He plucked an apple and sat down next to her._

_Bianca turned around and looked at him. "Chris, I'm so scared that something will happen to us. I'm getting a bad feeling about what we're getting ourselves into."_

_Chris hugged her, sensing her distress. "It's okay, baby. There's no need to be worried. Nothing's gonna happen to us. I promise.."_

"Daddy?"

Chris woke up, startled. He looked up and found Sophia peering at him closely and smiled. "Hey, Sophie. What are you doing up so early? I couldn't pry you out of bed with a crowbar when I'm around but when I leave you wake up this early? That's not fair," Chris teased.

"Well, I don't think it's fair that you left and waited for 6 months to check on us and do you see me complaining?" Sophia admonished, unknowingly burdening him with more guilt.

Chris sighed. "Honey, I feel terrible about that, but the only reason I couldn't is because I wasn't able to leave so soon without Grandma and Grandpa being suspicious 'cause I didn't tell them who I was back then. That's the only and I mean _only _reason I stayed away from you that long," he explained.

"It's just that I missed you a lot and so did Kada but she doesn't want to admit it. With Mom being gone all the time and now dead I really needed you, Dad," Sophia protested with tears springing into her eyes, "I'm sorry for being so whiny 'bout this but it's just how I feel."

"Come here," he said, engulfing her in a hug. "I promise when all of this is over, we'll never be apart again."

Sophia hugged back tightly. "We better not be."

He never knew that the promise he made will easily be broken.


	3. So much for ginger cookies

Kada fixed herself a cup of cappuccino while tuning on the radio. Blaring was the revolution's secret station.

"Waddup, San Francisco. You're listening to P.L.F 102.5. This is Jay-baby talking, hitting y'all with the best of the hottest music ever made (_Luv ya Jay!)_ This goes out for Millena, who had a very nasty altercation with the Chimera demon. Get some rest, woman. Here is a very popular song way back in 2009 and y'all know it: LOVE STORY!( _the reason I chose this is because me and my friend Summer did routine where I was Romeo and she was Juliet, but I'm a girl believe it or not_)

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I clo_s_e my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

Kada started singing along while the whole house, unbeknownst to her, was watching.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd and say _

_Hello, little did I know_

'_cause You were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles, _

_And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet!'_

_And I was cryin' on the staircase, begging you please_

_Don't go!_

_And I Said,_

This is the part where she _really_ belts it out:

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes!_

At that moment she turned around, facing Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Dante, Sophie, Chris and most of the awaken Revolution.

"JESUS CHRIST!" she shouted. "How long have you been there?" she asked.

Chris replied smirking, "Right after 'balcony in summer air'". He fluttered his hands.

"Shut up, Chris," Kada growled. She walked around the table in the middle and grabbed a pack of ginger cookies from the pantry.

"You're still addicted to them? I don't get how you like them," Dante said with a visible shudder.

Kada opened the plastic and snatched a cookie and bit on it. She sighed. "These cookies are a godsend in my opinion."

Chris snickered. "That's what you said for brownies, baklava, frappaccinos, the list goes on and on and on and on and …"

"Dude, I get the point! Jesus! Why do you keep harping on me?" Kada exclaimed. "Because I just love to annoy you," Chris said sweetly.

Kada didn't have time to reply because just then a shimmer appeared behind him and disappeared. She used her telepathic powers and penetrated Chris.

_Stay still._

_What do you mean, stay still?_

_Just do it!_

Kada appeared behind Chris and threw an acid-green energy ball a foot behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

A demon sizzled and fell surrounded by flames.

"PIPER FREEZE HIM!" Kada yelled.

Piper flung her hands. He froze.

"Unfreeze his head."

"I won't tell a thing, you witch," the demon sneered after she unfreezed his head.

"Gee, that's not up to you, I'm afraid. Hold on a minute," Kada said.

She turned around and said to Sophie, "Sweetie, can you go upstairs and get your dolls ready? I'll be there to play with you in a minute."

"Okay, Kada." Sophie replied, running up the stairs.

Kada returned to the demon and smiled. "Sorry about that. I just don't want that little girl have a vision of me torturing a demon in front of her."

The demon's arrogant façade began to falter, but then regained its composure. "Even if you did, there is no way you're gonna make me talk," he retorted. "My allegiance and loyalty is to the Twice-Blessed, Wyatt, and there is no way you'll make me betray him."

Kada smiled. "We'll see about that. Piper, freeze his head, unfreeze his body."

Piper looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Just do it!"

She did. The fire was burning him but he wasn't feeling anything… but he will.

"Ahhhh!!!! Please, show mercy!!!", the demon cried.

"Tell us how he knew Chris was here!!!!" Kada shouted.

"I can't! If I told you, Wyatt will kill me! Please!" he sobbed.

"C'mon, Kada. He obviously doesn't know anything. Let him go," Chris reasoned.

"And what? Let Wyatt know that you're here and try to freakin' assassinate you again? I don't think so!" Kada said.

"Kada, you're not thinking straight. Let him go, he's harmless," Dante said gently.

"You know what? Screw this!" Kada said. She came up to the demon and snapped his neck.

"_Dios mio_," Dante muttered, looking away as the fire consumed the demon's body.

"Goddamn it, Kada! He didn't have to die," Chris yelled at her.

"I did the guy a favor. We would've needlessly tortured him and get no answer, so please, back off," Kada sneered. "Now I lost my ginger cookie craving. Dammit!"


	4. You Do Not Touch Me

Dante crept up behind Chris and muttered under his breath, "See what I'm talking about? And you said you handled it."

Chris protested, "OI! I didn't know it was this bad. Trust me when I say that." Just then Sophia bounced into the kitchen and said with a cute pout on her face, "Kada, I thought you were gonna play with me."

"Oh, I never forgot babe. I just need a little discussion with your daddy, okay?" Kada replied. "You start off without me. I'll only need 5 minutes."

Dante said, "On second thought, Kada has her training in 30 minutes. How about I tell you a story instead?"

"Oh, dammit! I completely forgot! He is gonna break my back today," Kada groaned. "Sweetie, go with Dante. I promise you I'll make it up to you."

Turning around to face Chris when Sophia left, she said, "Now that you unexpected drop-by has alerted the entire underworld, I'm putting you and your family under heavy protection. Don't argue with me Chris," when he started to protest. "This is necessary man. If you aren't protected, another one of those dumb idiots might attack you or Piper. Meaning that you will not exist in the future…"

"Okay, I know the risks. But Kada, I'm not a kid. Put extra protection on the others, but I know my way around. I'm not defenseless," Chris outraged.

Kada fiercely replied, "Nevertheless, it is now my responsibility to make sure that Sophia's dad doesn't get himself offed. If you don't value your life, then at least think about how she'll feel when her mom _and_ dad are dead."

Chris sobered up and thought, _God, she's right. I need to do this for Sophia_. "Fine, but let me choose please. I don't trust everyone here."

Kada chuckled. "Typical Chris: picky and hard to trust people. Okay, fine, take your pick. _But _I have to approve. That is non-negotiable. Now, let me work out a bit, then I'm off."

But just then, a strike of lightning cut through the room and a robe-clad figure materialized in front of them. "Kada! Come with me! It's very important," he exclaimed.

"Can't it wait? I'll talk to you in training, Degadorn," she replied.

"NO! It should be dealt with NOW!" He grabbed her, but then the sound of skin against skin rang through the air.

Chris had his hand clamped on Degadorn's forearm and said, "I think she said she'll talk to you later."

Kada muttered, "Oh dear God, don't do this Chris." But it was too late. Degadorn already twisted his arm free from Chris's iron grip and flipped him onto his back on the floor. Degadorn bent down and bared his teeth while saying, "Do not touch me, Halliwell. I don't care if you're some kinda leader in this hellhole, all I know is You Better Not Touch Me. Okay?" Then he softly smacked his face (_like those Italians do it on those mob movies… no offense to any Italians that may read this… =D)_

"Degadorn, that wasn't needed. He was just trying to protect me. You would've done the same. Now, can you please play nice? For me?" Kada asked with a gentle smile and a firm hand on his shoulder.

Degadorn hesitated for a minute, then suddenly smiled and pulled Chris to his feet. "Hey man, nothing personal. Just looking out for my baby girl. You understand right?"

Chris was confused by the sudden change in the man's attitude, but accepted the shaky truce. "Yeah, I get where you're coming from. Anyways, I guess I'd better get going."

Degadorn said with a raised hand, "No need. I just had to get Kada about Zion. He's a remarkable young boy, you know."

Chris turned around at Kada's pain-looking face and asked, "Who's Zion, Kay?"

She looked at him with a stricken face and said, "My son."


End file.
